clare is leaving
by Moonlight1258
Summary: clare is talking to peter fat the dot when closed and adam and eli listen in it's a pointless oneshot jjust popped into my head enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A pointless one shot really enjoy

**Clare pov**

"So Peter what have you been up to lately?" I asked Peter aka one of Darcy's ex-boyfriends.

"Nothing really working taking a few college classes." He told me.

"Hey you want me to help you clean up?" I offered since we were at the dot and it was closing time.

"Sure if you want. So what have you been up to lately?"

**Eli pov**

Adam and I were walking around town at nine o'clock, I know weird but whatever when we saw Clare inside the dot with peter.

"Adam are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked my best guy friend.

"Yeah I am what do you Clare is doing at the dot after hours?" he asked me knowing I was still not over her.

"I don't know but let's find out." I said walking closer to the door.

"Find out how? We're just going to walk in there a listen in?" he said.

"Close we're going to sneak in." I told him, and crawled in they didn't even notice us.

We came hearing Peter say "Sure if you want. So what you been up to lately."

"Oh nothing really thinking about going to Kenya to visit Darce for a while." Clare said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh and how are your parents going to think about that?" he asked seeming very curious, to tell the truth so was I.

"They won't even notice I'm gone. It's not like they pay attention to me, I mean my mom is dating Jake's dad, and my dad is dating his 25 year old secretary."

"Okay how about Alli how will she handle it." He said as if he's trying to get her not to go.

"She has her own problems and she told me to do whatever it takes to try and get rid of my problems." She said all confident.

"Okay um that kid that you usually hang out with that has a bit of girlish features, and what problems do you have? If I remember correctly Darcy said you had no problems ever." He said shocked.

"Well I don't know what Adam would think he hangs out with Eli more than me nowadays." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Okay and what problems could you possibly have?" he said sarcastically.

"Let's see my parents don't pay attention to me, and I am still in love with my ex-boyfriend." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, I thought you broke up with him?" he said confused. I'm confused too now if she still loves me then why did she break up with me, I look at Adam and he looks confused too.

"I did break up with him, but only because I was falling deeper in love with him. I was scared to fall, peter." She said with tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Clare." He said seeming genuinely concerned like a big brother would be.

"It's okay, but I was wondering I got plane tickets to go to Kenya and I was wondering if you could take me to the airport?" she said looking at him as if to say please.

"Uh sure, but aren't you worried your parents will freak out or even your friends?" he asked her.

"I have a plan I'm going to leave letters to my parents, Alli, Adam, and Eli." She told him. She is leaving a letter to me really.

"Okay so what time does your plane leave five am tomorrow at gate 5 at Toronto airport." She stated the facts quickly.

"I'm going to guess I'm taking you to drop the letters too?" he asked.

"Yeah the letter will be in the mailboxes at two am." She told him matter factly.

"What time are we leaving and where are we meeting?" he said warily.

"We will leave at 1:30 and meet me at my house." She said then left. Adam and I left after her and Adam and I were freaking out.

"Dude what are we going to do we have to stop her." Adam yelled at me.

"Okay after she drops the letters we'll grab them and follow her to the airport." I told him.

She'll probably go to your house first since you live closer to her then Alli's then mine so when she drops it get over to my house got it?" I asked him quickly coming up with a plan.

"Yeah, dude I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." He said then took off to his house.

**Clare pov**

I finished writing Eli's letter; finally his took the longest to write because I told him my feelings in the letter. I glanced at my clock and noticed it was already 1:30. I then got a text from peter saying he was here. I quickly grabbed the letters my two bags and climbed out the fire escape. I told him the directions to Adam's house and he took off. I put the letter in the mailbox and walked back to the car. I told Peter to go to Alli's house.

**Adam pov**

I saw Clare put the letter in my mailbox and leave as soon as the car took off I ran out grabbed the letter and took off to Eli's house. When I got to Eli's house I did what he told me to do and went inside Morty and laid down to wait for him. I soon fell asleep.

**Eli's pov**

I saw Adam walk up and go into Morty and lay down. About five minutes later Clare came up and dropped off the letter and drove off to the airport I quickly got out and hobbled over to the mailbox grabbed the letter and went over to Morty. I woke Adam up and told him to start driving since I couldn't. Soon we could see peter's car.

"Hey Eli do you mind reading my letter to me?" Adam asked after a while.

"Yeah sure give it to me." I told him he quickly gave it to me and I started reading it out loud to him.

_Dear Adam I know we haven't talked a lot for the past two months and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to let you know you were always a great friend and I'm glad you can be there for Eli. I'll miss you a lot and I try and write to you. Your friend Clare._

"Hey you should read your letter Eli, you don't have to read it out loud but you should read before we get to the airport." Adam told me I just nodded in response and took my letter out and started to read silently.

_Dear Eli, I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you even though I've been avoiding you the past three months, but anyway I going to get to the point. I am completely and utterly in love with you and I wish we were still together. To tell you the truth whenever I see you with another girl I get so jealous I want to go up to them and tell them to stay away from my boyfriend, but then I remember I'm not your girlfriend. I know you're probably thinking she must be crazy because I broke up with you, but the reason I broke up with you is because I was scared to fall deeper in love with you. So I just wanted to tell you that and I'll try to write you, and to tell you the truth I had a really hard time to write this because these are my raw and true feelings for you. Hopefully I see you in the future, but always remember I love you. Love Clare._

When I finished the letter I realized we were at the airport I quickly got out of the car and took off to Clare's gate. When I saw her hair I walked das fast as possible for me over to her. When I reached her I turned her around and kissed her passionately.

**Clare pov**

I was waiting for my plane to be called when I was suddenly turned around and kissed. When we pulled apart I saw it was Eli, and he hugged me to him.

"I love you too Clare." He said then kissed me again, I could hear people applauding but I didn't care I had my Eli back.

"Hey you two love birds am I chop liver or something?" Adam said. Than Peter showed up and looked at us then said.

"I just wasted all my time bringing you here didn't I?" he looked at me.

"Nope, because you are going to Kenya to see Darcy. She won't see it coming so here." I told him then gave him my plane ticket and pushed him onto the plane. We then left and walked to Morty and drove home.

**Two months later **

"Eli I have a question?" I said we were currently at his house and his parents were out for the weekend.

"You just asked one." He told me giving me a smirk.

"You know what I mean." I said staring at him.

"Okay, okay ask." He told me then started kissing me. We could stop kissing but I had to ask.

"How-_kiss-_did-_kiss_-you-_kiss_-know-_kiss_-I-_kiss_-would-_kiss_-be-_kiss_-at-_kiss_-the-_kiss_-airport." Then we couldn't stop kissing. Soon I was taking off Eli's shirt but he stopped me.

"Are you sure about this Clare?" he asked giving me a serious look saying we could stop if I wanted to.

"Yes Eli I'm sure I want you to make love to me." I told him giving him a kiss.

"And to answer your question Adam and I kind of heard you talking to peter about it." He told me then started kissing me again. He looked at me with his hands on the hem of my shirt and asked me if he could take it off. I nodded and started kissing him again. Soon we were both naked and all you could hear was the sound of us making love to each other.

**Five days later in Eli's room**

"Eli what are you searching for in your closet?" I asked him he's been in there for twenty minutes already.

"Found it!" he yelled from his closet.

"Found what exactly?" I asked. Eli then came over to me on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"This is what I was looking for. Clare I know we're still in school and we're probably too young for this but I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes a million times yes." I screamed at him and tackled him with kisses.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Dear readers I just wanted you to know that I am deeply sorry about not updating yet but I have been really busy with school and just so you know I am changing my username from inuyashaluver1258 to Moonlight1258 thank and I hope to update soon .


End file.
